


Breaking Down

by MissAirbender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is 17, Pining Lance (Voltron), Really sad shit, Slow Build most likely, Suicidal Thoughts, They are all sophomores except of course Allura & Shiro, i'm terrible at tags, mentions of previous self harm, will add more as they occur or come to mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAirbender/pseuds/MissAirbender
Summary: Trapped in a public bathroom while being absorbed by his own negative inner thoughts Keith ends up reaching out to Lance for help. It wasn't intentional or planned in any way but he needed someone in that moment. Why oh why had it have to be the itch he could never scratch?





	1. Breaking Down

_Breathe in...Breathe Out._

He felt as though someone had a hand wrapped around his lungs and keep squeezing causing his breathing to get progressively worse. Even though he had tried everything to calm it down, it would slow only for a few breaths before turning into gasps for air again. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks as he remained curled up in a ball stationed in the handicap stall of one of the bathrooms of an academic building. From all the tears his vision was blurry as the sounds of his short breathes and choked sobs filled the silent bathroom making the air around him seemingly thicker.

_Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. Worthless. Worthless._

These words and multiple others were screaming inside his head repeatedly. He wasn’t sure if it was his own voice or someone else's but all he knew was how much pain he felt in that moment. The male wanted to die with everything in him and all he wished was for the safety and isolation of his dorm room. There lied the problem; his dorm was a good mile or two away from the academic building he was hiding in. He knew he wasn’t going to make it with his mental state being fucked up this bad. Running through the options of what to do the first thing was to calm down by how could he? The male had been trying to do that for the past forty minutes. Another option was to cut considering how it always brought a calming over him in situations like this. That idea was quickly scrapped as he had nothing to cut himself with (besides he refused harming himself in a public place). Next choice of action was to call a friend and he made a vow to himself long ago to not bring anyone in on his problems. The thought alone made him feel a twist in his stomach; his instincts completely resenting the idea. Thinking further he wasn’t sure what was left to do, with adrenaline pumping through him his mind wasn’t clear and all he could think of was how to make himself feel normal and in control again.

On a brief and not thought through decision he pulled his phone out of his pocket not even seeming to notice how bad his hands were shaking. He clicked on the most recent called, the blurriness of his vision impairing him from reading the contact name. All he knew is that he needed someone,  _anyone_  right now. It took a few toned rings before a voice he hadn’t wanted or expected to speak, “Hey mullet, what’s up?” Lance. Out of all people he had to call the one person that grated on his nerves the most, the one that was definition of an irritation. “N-Nevermind,” He muttered his voice sounding raw and cracking in multiple places which surprised himself and probably the male on the other side of the line. Pulling the phone away from his ear he heard Lance speak but the words were indistinguishable from the low volume as he hung up the call. Running one of his shaking hands through his hair he went to put his phone down. But before it could touch the ground he felt it vibrate.

Regretting his decision with everything in him, he looked at his phone to see Lance was calling him. Briefly he bit his bottom lip, his breathing still uneven leading to him constructing airflow even more in those brief seconds. It didn't take to long before he was coughing with the release of his lip. Taking the bottom of his shirt he wiped his tears trying to get himself together deciding on a whim to answer and just say everything was okay. He lied to himself that the other wouldn’t know how broken he felt and how much weight was pressing down on him. Every one of his actions and choices not being premeditated. Pressing the answer call button he pulled it immediately to his ear, “Thank god, Keith! Are you okay?” The others voice was filled with concern and the words seem to send Keith into a deeper pit of regret.

_You know you’re not okay. Disgusting piece of shit._

His thoughts seem to come alive once again and he couldn’t hold back the choked sob noise that came from him. “Keith,” Lance said his name so softly and so filled with worry it seemed to squeeze the receivers heart. Something in him broke in that moment and before he could stop himself he was sobbing uncontrollably again, “I wanna die,” Those were the words that slipped through his lips and the horrible part of it was how true those words were in that moment. He was in so much pain that he just wanted it to end with everything in him, even it meant his death. Keith knew it wouldn’t be true when he was stable but he wasn’t. “I wanna die so bad, I’m just...I’m just so tired of it. I hate feeling this way all the damn time. Everyday, everyday I have to deal with this shit. I hate it, I hate it all. Please,” He begged full heartedly, sounding as broken as he was as his breathing remained short and rapid. His fingernails now dug into the skin of the side of his wrist: an attempt to use the pain to ground himself. Silence was what he heard from the other side of the phone which he assumed was Lance taking in his words. It was weird not hearing the other one not immediately respond. “Where are you? I can’t do this over the phone,” Keith’s heart beat faster at the anxiety of Lance seeming him like this but it seemed like the only option. He had reached out because he secretly needed someone right now even if his own thoughts rejected the idea. Also he knew Lance, and he knew that he wouldn't stop until he found him. “I-I’m in Renning’s Hall,”

Keith had expected Lance to hang up after that but instead he stayed on the phone with him as he continued his uncontrollable rapid breaths and crying. His thoughts didn’t stop but seem to wrap around the idea of Lance coming to save him.

_Weakling. You just had to call someone. Weak. Weakling. Why would he care? Disgusting._

His thoughts didn’t stop and he kept whispering for them to. Lance didn’t comment on them but Keith was pretty sure they were heard. “I’m in the building which floor’s bathroom are you in?” Keith felt his heart sped up in nervousness as he felt the need to flee and not let Lance witness this. But it was too late now and he repeated this to himself. “Ground,” His voice cracked again and god he sounded pathetic. He heard the sound of shuffling come from the phone as he decided to place it on the ground with Lance on speaker only to curl up further into himself. He kept repeating to himself to calm down but it just wasn’t happening. A part of him was honestly surprised he hadn’t passed out by now from how long he had been hyperventilating but he couldn’t deny he felt a lightheadedness forming in the back of his head.

Drowning in his own thoughts he didn’t notice how fast those few minutes passed and before he knew it he heard the bathrooms door open with a loud squeak. The noise shocked him causing him to let go of his wrist and try to scoot further into the corner. “Keith?” Hearing his voice in person sent a weird shiver through him with both relief and anxiety flowing through him. A few footsteps echoed in the empty bathroom and he saw the stall door shake and heard the rattling sound, but somehow it didn’t seem to register as someone was trying to reach out and help him. “Let me in please,” Hearing Lance beg was something Keith was not accustomed to, and the vulnerable tone sounded foreign to his ears. Weighing his options out once more he realized that Lance wouldn’t leave, hell he would probably crawl underneath the stall to get to him.

Sighing Keith scooted over a couple inches towards the door reaching for it while his hands still shook. He couldn’t help but stop and stare at his own hand for a couple seconds as if his mental breakdown hadn’t sunk in enough. This only lasted a couple seconds before Lance’s voice broke his gaze, “Keith?” Taking in a deep breath and letting it out labored he unlocked the door with a simple switch. He didn't hesitate in moving himself back to where he sat previously in a quick motion. He hugged his legs tight to his chest as he choked back the sob that wanted to escape. Holding it in made him cough again; each time he coughed his throat felt more and more agitated and it seemed to be a reminder of how long he had been in this stall. Hearing the loud screech of the bathroom stall door opening the male couldn’t help but look up to see Lance. The two of them met eyes and Keith felt like a caged animal. He couldn’t escape the way Lance looked at him; he didn't focus in on his bloodshot eyes but he seemed to scan Keith’s whole body. His face practically screamed pity in Keith’s eyes but he could also see the worry and the shock that lied there. His lungs squeezed almost tighter from the gaze causing him to cough again which seem to break the atmosphere that had developed between the two of them.

Lance walked over to the mess named Keith only to stop right in front of him, his face showed signs of uncertainty which Keith assumed he just didn’t know what to do with his current state. Stopping and standing there a couple seconds the sounds that filled the bathroom were once again Keith’s strained breaths. Snapping out of it in some way after a couple seconds he turned and closed the stalls door locking it. While Keith watched him attentively the latino male came back over to him but this time moved and sat next to him.

Silence settled between them and Keith thought he would have found comfort in the other but instead it felt worse. He shoved his head into his knees wishing for it all to end. It had been a couple seconds but suddenly Lance spoke. “You know how this morning it was cold out? Like fuck I thought I would be okay with a jacket but then the universe had to screw me over with that windchill and made it feel like it was in the negatives. You know it’s fucking cold when your windows are frozen over. I was almost late to class because it was taking forever to melt. I made it there just on time and the professor still gave me the stink eye! I swear Mr. Iverson hates me.” Keith hadn’t expected him to talk about something so random but he was grateful. Even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, Lance’s obnoxious voice actually soothed him in some weird way. So he just sat there staring at the stained marble floor while listening intently to Lance as he went on and on about his day, and Keith could feel himself begin to relax. His breath had gone back to normal and after a while his whole body turned lax. He still coughed now and then from shortening his breaths for so long but he could feel himself settle into the numb state he always had after crying his soul out. Hesitantly he shuffled over closer to the other male hesitantly resting his head on the other’s shoulder, a sudden tiredness hitting him all at once. Lance’s talking was unfazed by this but Keith couldn’t help but notice the flicker of a smile on his lips. He would be okay for now but he could already feel anxiety about having to explain his breakdown to Lance later. Keith wished with everything in him that the latino boy would just forget everything and never bring it up again.


	2. The Aftermath

Once Lance had talked for what felt like a while he looked over at Keith to see his eyes shut and his body much more relaxed compared to tense scared cat he had looked like earlier. It broke his heart seeing him like that, as much as they fought over tiny things, most of them started by him, he still considered Keith as one of his friends. Friend seemed like a weird word to use in reference to him but Lance knew that calling him a rival or enemy seemed wrong (like he had done so last year). Those two constantly bickered but in the end deep down Lance knew that the other wasn’t a bad guy, he actually had some attractive qualities, but that didn’t mean Lance was attracted to him, definitely not.

Shaking his head deciding to stop any further thoughts he shook his shoulders up and down to grab Keith’s attention. Keith took the movement as a sign to sit up so he moved back away from Lance his eyes opening and gaze fixated on the ground throughout the movement. Lance turned his head to look at the other male, “Wanna go back to my dorm? We can order some pizza, watch movies, and stuff. But I do insist on watching at least one of the High School Musical movies.” Keith couldn’t resist rolling his eyes as a small toothless smile grew on his lips. He instantly noticed the way his tone was softer than normal and couldn’t help but turn his head to look at the other. Keith’s pupils dilated a little from the sight in front of him. Instead of Lance’s annoying grin he wore a soft smile and his blue eyes somehow shined in a way that was almost memorizing. If he was honest to himself he could look at Lance like this forever; it showed him in a light Keith never really saw and it brought more questions then answers.

Realizing that he had been staring at Lance and not answering his question he let out a cough to hopefully break the now awkward atmosphere. Rolling his eyes his cheeks heating up in embarrassment, “Fine, but just one any more and I think I will go deaf from your god awful singing.” Even though he insulted the other his smile spread now showing his teeth just barely as his gaze drifted back to the tile floor and he stood up with a little of uneasiness from his lack of balance. Lance’s grin was now back at the other’s response happy to seem him acting normal, “Excuse me?! I have a beautiful voice, you should grateful to hear a voice like mine.” Standing up he responded to the other’s comment acting as though he had taken offense from the comment, he knew his voice wasn’t the best but he wasn’t going to come down without a fight as usual. Deciding to lead the way he went to the stall’s door and flicked the switch to unlock it. Pushing the door Lance lead the way out of the bathroom and soon the building. The whole way the two went back and forth bickering as usual but it was more playful than harsh.

It didn’t take long to get back to the dorm building considering Lance had driven over instead of walking earlier. The whole ride had felt normal, the two of them continuing to constantly dispute back and forth the whole way but neither of them seeming to mind or get angry this time around. When the two of them finally silenced Lance was unlocking the door to his dorm and walking inside with Keith following silently behind him. The dorm was handicap so it larger compared to the other ones of the same price; neither Lance or his roommate were handicap but by their own damn luck their chosen room went through the system fine. Next to the front door was two three foot closets on the left and the bathroom on the right. You could tell the difference obviously between the two sides of the closet, one was a mess and the other was kept neat and organized with misplaced things only here and there. Oddly, the sink was outside the bathroom next to the bathroom’s door in a little cubby next to the actual room space. The sink’s vanity was covered in different products and soaps with a little room for anything else. Below the sink had multiple draws made out of light colored wood that had stains here and there from years of use. The two of them entered the main spacious room space, with some arranging the floor had been kept open for times when the rest of the gang would hang out in there. On the right had two beds, one against the window and the other against the wall that was by the sink. Both of them had their dressers next to their beds but their desks were placed differently. One desk was positioned a foot away from the edge of the bed and near the window while the other was placed next to one of the dressers. On the other side of the room was where they had a fold-up table that had a TV placed on it along with various devices. Both DVD’s and games laid out disorganized on the table as well but the lot of them remained in the two plastic buckets underneath the table. Other then that the room was pretty bare, it was obvious Lance had placed posters all around of different musicians, games, and random graphic pieces to make the room feel more homey but it still felt empty. It was a dorm room so what else could you expect? It was a brief home for college students while they were away at school so it wasn’t supposed to feel homey. Or at least that was how Keith always thought of it.

Running a hand through his black hair he sighed before taking off his red hoodie by pulling it over his head not noticing Lance’s glances. Realizing his black long sleeved shirt covered in realistic night stars, that had been hidden under his sweatshirt, had ridden up. Without thought he pulled it down only to throw his hoodie onto Hunk’s bed casually. Going over the TV Keith stopped before crouching down by putting his weight onto the balls of his feet. Without hesitation he grabbed the movie he was looking for and stood back up. Turning on the DVD player he waited until it started up before putting in the disc. Taking the two remotes, one for the TV and one for the DVD player, he turned on the tv. He knew Lance wasn’t going to be happy with his choice but he didn’t care one bit. It was his feel good movie so there was no way he would change his decision even after Lance’s whining. Carrying the two remotes with him, he went over to Hunks bed to steal some pillows and blankets then settled in the middle of the floor. Lance followed him and grabbed his blankets and pillows only to sit next to Keith on the floor a slight redness to his cheeks that was fading; something he didn’t remember being there before. Breaking the silence Lance spoke swaying slighting after he crossed his legs in pretzel like shape his hands on his shins and his head turned to Keith. “So what we watching?”

“Star Trek,” Keith answered instantaneously, “The first of the new ones,” It didn’t even take a second to pass until Lance had let out a long annoyed groan. Peeking to his right he saw Lance now slightly sticking out his bottom lip in an almost pout making him rolling his eyes in response. “Why?” Lance drew out the word in an annoying sounding whine while he let his upper torso fall back onto the floor not for one second losing his pout. “Hey, if we are watching High School Musical you have to suck it up and watch a movie I like that you don’t.” Keith retorted raising his eyebrows even with his gaze now on the television as it began to play the movie trailers that sadly he couldn’t skip. Hearing a huff of breath in frustration next to him he scoffed at the childness of Lance, god why was he friends with him?... Were they friends? They hung out each other only when the rest of the group was around and this was actually the first time the two of them had been alone. Well were they just acquaintances? No, they were closer than that, especially after his whole episode. Oh god, what’s going to be the aftereffects of him calling Lance during his breakdown? That question made his lungs squeeze again, closing his eyes he took a deep breath pushing his thoughts away as best as he could. He didn’t want to think anymore, he was done with his thoughts today and just wanted to relax.

“You okay?” Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at Lance who was now sitting up again looking at him with worried eyes; the same worry he wore earlier. Keith felt his lungs tightening again as he nodded, “I’m fine, so when are we planning on ordering pizza? I’m not particularly hungry but if you are I can eat cold pizza when I get hungry.” Quickly he changed the subject as soon as it came, he was lying of course but it wasn’t anything out of ordinary. Lance shook his head before readjusting himself so that he laid on the floor on his stomach a pillow in front of him and pulling his blanket pulled over him, “Nah, I actually ate breakfast today so I’m set for now.” He nodded at Lance’s answer before his eyes went back to the tv his legs crossing themselves into a pretzel like style, similar to Lance’s earlier, while he pulled the blanket on top of his lap. Grabbing the pillow he took from Hunk’s bed from behind him he brought it close to his chest, practically hugging it before resting his chin on top of it comfortably. Trailers were still playing, why were so many? Keith couldn’t help but complain in his thoughts only to begin chew on his bottom lip out of boredom, one of couple bad habits he had when he was bored.

“So…” Lance spoke while turning his body onto it’s side his head now resting on his hand of his bent upwards arm feeling a little awkward in trying to choose his next words as his eyes watched Keith, though the male didn’t seem to notice. Almost the whole time between leaving the academic building and sitting here he had been going over ways to bring up what happened. He couldn’t just ignore what he experienced earlier, he couldn’t get the image of broken Keith out of his mind or the sound of his voice over the phone.

_ “I wanna die,” _

Those words played again in his head, the way they seemed so pure was what scared him. Keith sounded like he meant every word and that hurt his heart with every syllable. No matter how much he hated Keith sometimes, he didn’t want anyone even Keith to be in so much pain that they would end their own life. Lance wanted to know more; he needed to know more. He was being left with curiosity and concern to the point he couldn’t end his thoughts until he got more information out of him.

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, and I can understand why you probably don’t want to talk about it. But I just--,” He let out a soft sigh his gaze shifting downwards briefly as he skimmed over his thoughts before raising his gaze onto Keith again. “You just have to tell what the fuck happened earlier. Like are you okay? And don’t just say you’re fine ‘cause you can’t just say shit after what happened earlier and then say you’re all fine and dandy now. And I know it’s going to be uncomfortable to you and that it’s probably something you don’t want to talk about but it won’t leave my mind and I’m just… I’m worried about you man,” Lance’s words came out rushed and panicked, none of them thought through in anyway so it was a disorganized mess but he figured it still got the point across. In the end his voice turned soft again, his gaze reflecting the gentleness as his fixated look didn’t move from Keith.

Keith’s whole body was now tense and he was half debating running out the door and just avoiding Lance for the rest of his life. His heart was racing and he could feel his breath beginning to shorten, every part of his being didn’t want to talk to Lance about any of it but knowing Lance’s stubbornness he probably wouldn’t be able to avoid it or more importantly him. Even if he did run away now he only lived a floor down so he could knock on his door until he answered. Also the two of them are in the same friend group so no matter what he did it was still super hard to escape now and ignore him forever.

Letting out a sigh hating his own rationality he dug his face into the pillow trying to think of the right words to say. Gulping he hugged the pillow closer to his chest in attempt to feel some comfort. Shakingly he took in a deep breath and lifted his head from the pillow reluctantly while letting the breath out his lips. With his gaze on the carpeted floor he began to speak his decision clear but felt as though it was against his will. “I… For one thing you can’t tell anyone about it, not Pidge, not Hunk, especially not Shiro; he worries about me enough. Got it?” He saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eyes and figured Lance had nodded. Swallowing spit again he then continued, “I… I never told you guys, hell I don’t talk to anyone about this because I can handle it usually. Today was just a brief...lapse? I guess that’s the right word…” Taking in another shaky deep breath and exhaling it he continued, “I-I have major depression and some anxiety, have had it since I was younger. I’ve learned to live with it; suicidal thoughts are just part of the package. I’m not saying I’m ever going to act on them, I’m not seriously suicidal I just have the thoughts…I’m okay though, I’ll be fine. It was just a bad day, but I mean the day is still going so I guess it’s not completely bad just um partially?” His words were breathy and small but by the end he was shocked by his own boldness to tell someone about his demons. Keith’s heart was beating so fast and he felt as if his rib cage would close in on him completely any second now. The thought of running out the room immediately came forward again as panic settled into his bones with force. Aren’t you supposed to feel better after telling a friend this? But then that brings into question of how much he trusts Lance which was slimmer compared to others, which only seem to make him even more on edge.

“I--” He was about to run, he was about to tell Lance he had somewhere to be which was total bullshit but he felt as though needed to get out of there. The incoming words had instantly stopped when he saw a flash of movement and suddenly arms wrapped around him his whole body becoming tenser than before and almost losing balance from the sheer force of the action. Shock hit him like a ton of bricks and it took a few moments for it to turn into gratitude. Hesitantly he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the other still taking the action in. Lance adjusted a little so that he sat in front of him without losing the embrace so that the hug was more comfortable for the both of them even with the pillow squished between the two of them. Keith didn’t know what he was doing but he let himself give into something he had craved for a while, comfort from another person. His head ended up turning so he could dig his face into the other's neck which seemed probably a little too intimate but he didn’t care. Keith held the other tightly taking in the others ocean like scent and for once he didn’t feel weird or awkward like usual hugs were to him. He felt like a part of him needed this but would never outwardly admit it ever, hell he couldn’t even admit it to himself let alone to someone else.

Lance wanted to say something like he would always be there for him but his mouth quickly shut as he felt the others nose and breath now tickling at his neck. Deciding to keep his mouth shut he let the silence engulf them; afraid that Keith would pull away before he needed to. Unable to stop himself he felt a redness color his skin at how intimate this moment felt. A small appreciative smile showed on his lips as  he could tell the other needed this and he couldn’t help but feel as though Keith was letting himself be vulnerable in this moment. Right now h wasn’t sure what he was feeling, he tried to say it was happiness but it seemed different than that, more intense than that, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He let it be and just enjoyed the uplifting emotion not daring to let go of Keith, not until the other began to pull away.

Keith forced himself to break the hug as much as he didn’t want to end. The warmth like comfort was something he didn’t feel often and couldn’t help but enjoy it for that little bit. Pulling away he stopped when their faces were inches away from each other, something in Lance’s eyes had caught his eye. His hands dropped from Lance’s body and into his lap but still he felt hypnotized by the others eyes. Had they always been so blue? Had they always had an odd shade of purple in the corner?

“If you ever need someone to talk to or just want someone to hang out with you to make you feel better or whatever it is just let me know, okay?” Lance smile was one of those soft ones that made Keith look down at it in the unfamiliarity of it. Keith knew Lance cared about his friends but he never was the one to have first hand experience in it and it settled weird into his brain. He couldn’t help but stare at it his heart picking up speed a little making him question why. Realizing he hadn’t said anything but instead had been staring at the other lips way longer then he should of, he pulled away from him completely his cheeks heating up in embarrassment not noticing that Lance had been blushing as well. “Thank you,” The male whispered as he wrapped his arms around the pillow again hugging it tightly unable to stop himself from thinking of the hug from seconds ago and how he already missed the warmth. Lance nodded before he moved back to sitting beside him his smile now turned into his usual grin.

Keith silently picked up the remote from the ground beside him and pressed play not realizing that the menu screen has been playing music at least a couple times through. Licking his dry lips he placed the DVD remote back by his side not noticing Lance’s gaze on him again. The movie’s sound filled the atmosphere and Keith’s eyes watched the TV screen with a blank stare. 

Lance watched the other a light feeling in his chest but also he was curious to what Keith was thinking. He was horrible with reading people and looking at the other he just looked like...Keith. Except he didn’t have his usual scowl on his face instead it had been replaced by a neutral expression which he had seen multiple times but all of them not being when the two of them were conversing. Were things going to change now? Were they going to fight less? He didn’t know and a weird part of him actually wanted the teasing to never stop. He admits sometimes their fights get out of hand but there is also moments when they are just playful teasing back and forth, and he liked those moments.

Keith turned to him their eyes meeting one another, “You know the purpose of a movie is to watch it right?” The latino watched the other tilt his head a little to the right and the hint of a smile on his lips. Unknowingly he took a mental picture of this moment because somehow it seemed perfect to him. “Yes, I know that!” Lance snapped out of it to hurriedly retaliating at the other before looking at TV feeling his cheeks heat up again his skin settling on a bright red. What he didn’t notice was Keith’s smile growing a little before his attention went back to the television as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples!  
> I'm so sorry this took almost a month and a half to update even though I decided to continue this literally a week after I posted it. Tbh I wish I had some valid excuse to why I hadn't posted in that long but I don't and I'm sorry. But hey at least you guys have it now! (At 5:30am where I'm at but I was determined to post this tonight.) It always takes me a little long to write considering I usually write it then edit it around 4-6 times before posting it ('cause that's when I feel the most confident with it and I like to edit it myself instead of passing it to another.)
> 
> So this shall be a ride. I have some plans for this but it's mostly going to be a 'make it up as I go kind of thing'. If you can't tell, right now Keith and Lance are friends but both of them are attracted to one another on a level that they won't let themselves admit it or don't even seem to realize it. Of course their love will blossom in due time just wait lol.This story will kind of be slow paced as you can probably tell so if you don't like that you can put this down now and I won't be hurt.
> 
> Anyway I'm heading off to bed now, don't be afraid to let me know what you guys think. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm currently in college right now so I don't know when the next chapter should be up. But I'm aiming for in the next two weeks, keep an eye out for it. Talk to you all later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this was a vent to some it up and I kind of like how it came out so I decided to share it. I will admit I'm debating adding more but I'm fine with leaving it the way it is (that's why there is a question mark next to the chapter thing). Let me know of what you guys think and if I should make this into an actual fic.


End file.
